Endrin Mahariel - Hunter of the Sabrae
by FalconHawk
Summary: Set ten years before Dragon Age: Origins. A sixteen year old Endrin Mahariel sets out alone to prove herself and become a true hunter and an adult. And she's in for some surprises along the way.
1. Hunters

_While Mahariel has always been my favorite Warden, and my main story _Rise of the Wardens_ was centrally about Endrin, I've always thought that there wasn't nearly enough detail on the Dalish, or about Mahariel. Part of my intent in writing this is help resolve that issue. In particular the halla. Considering how important the halla are to the Dalish, you find out absolutely nothing about them._

_My other intent in writing this story is to do Endrin's pre-origin story. Eventually I want to do one of these for each of my Wardens. Amell's is already up if you're curious... Anyway, onto the story._

* * *

Caledor moved through the Brecilian Forest with the same silent grace that any creature of the wild would. Nothing was disturbed as he passed, not a sound was made as his soft leather boots carried him over the forest floor. He was just at home in the forest as any deer, wolf, hawk, or any other wild animal would be, and truth be told he felt more at home and more at ease when he in the ancient forest than he was back at camp, and that was how it should be, because Caledor Varenthal was the lead hunter for the Sabrae Clan, just as his father had been before him.

Caledor loved the simplicity of life that he found in the forest and away from civilization. The only concerns that any of the wild creatures around him had were the concerns of food, rest, shelter, and finding a mate. What could be more simple? What could be more natural? As a hunter, Caledor felt that he was as close to that balance as an elf could possibly achieve.

Behind him, and moving just as silently was Larethae, his wife. She too shared his passion for wandering the forest, and his love of the hunt. In fact it had been their mutual passions that had brought them together. Many years ago, when Caledor had only just become a fully-fledged hunter himself, he'd been on the trail of a wild ox. He'd been tracking the massive animal for hours, and his youthful spirit was overcome with anxiety, so much that when he finally did catch up with the animal, his hands had shook as he drew his arrow, and the missile missed the ox's heart and it had charged through the forest, tearing through and bowling over anything in its way. Caledor had given chance of course, and soon found himself running beside a she-elf that he had never seen before, apparently he had not been the only hunter tracking the ox.

After finally catching up with the wounded animal, it had taken both hunters to bring the animal down, and even when it was over, neither one of them had been able to tell who had landed the killing shot, and so they had divided up the meat, and each taken a horn from the ox to craft into a hunting horn. Caledor did not see Larethae again until the next Arlathvhen, a meeting of all the Dalish Clans in Thedas. The two of them once more hunted together, and then were married the next day. Since that all those years ago, the two hunters had never separated.

But all that was happened almost fifty years ago, and although Caledor and Larethae were still just as skilled, they could no longer move with the same speed, nor the same endurance that they had before. And although the thought of leaving the way of the hunter behind him, and taking up the mantle of a hahren and assisting Keeper Marethari in governing the clan pained him, he knew that the time was drawing close.

Behind him, Larethae stopped and knelt, lowering her face close the ground and studying the hoofprint that had drawn her attention. She looked up, her silver eyes shone happily and her lips turned up in a smile as she nodded at her husband. Caledor understood the unspoken meaning and nodded once, They were getting very close to their prey.

It wasn't much longer before the two Dalish drew near to a small clearing caused by one of the many rivers that ran through their beloved forest, and their eyes came to rest on the beast that had created their hunt. Caledor had to work hard to keep from gasping at the sight of it, and chancing a look back at Larethae, he saw the same shock and admiration over his love's face. In front of them, looking back and forth with the utmost caution before lowering its head for a drink, was a creature so rare that neither of the experienced hunters ever laid eyes on one before, only a few stories of them even existed, it was a golden stag. The magnificent beast was huge, almost twice the size of most of the deer they saw, and with no less than twelve points on each antler.

Caledor closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect to the creature, then moving slowly and silently he reached over his shoulder and drew an arrow from his quiver. As he notched the ironbark arrow to his bowstring, he began a prayer to Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt, thanking her for rare and beautiful creature that was now in front of him, and that he was given the honor of hunting it. Before he could unleash the arrow however, he felt the soft touch of Larethae's hand on his shoulder, and he slacked the bow as he turned back to look at her. The silver-eyed elf shook her head, smiling at him with a touch of sadness. She was telling him not to take the shot, and Caledor arched his brow in confusion.

Larethae only smiled again in response, and moving past him, she called out to the deer, "_Ma falon_, run! This is not your day to die. Andruil speed your way!"

Caledor shook his head as he replaced his arrow and put his bow across his back as the golden stag sped into the forest with a speed unmatched by any other forest animal. He wasn't angry with his love, he could never be angry with her, he was only confused. "_Ma sa'lath_… Why did you do that?"

"Because _emma vhenan_, it would serve no purpose." She reached out and cupped his face in the palm of her hand. "We have both had our day, and we are old now. Let one of da'len rise to the occasion and prove themself."

"The Rite of the Hunter." Caledor chuckled, wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

"Yes." Larethae agreed, and she motioned with her head for them to head back to the Sabrae camp.

Caledor sighed with a touch of sadness as he began to make the long journey back to camp. He said, "Perhaps it is time to step down as a hunter… You're right, our time has come and gone."

"But we still have a few hunts left in us." Larethae said happily.

Caledor slowed his pace until he and Larethae were walking side by side. "I could never give up hunting completely." He smiled. "Could you?"

Larethae looked around at the forest that surrounded them as she laughed and answered. "No _ma sa'lath._ I could not."

* * *

Endrin Mahariel stroked the neck of the halla with one hand while it ate the grain out of her opposite hand. Although she was an apprentice hunter, hunting was not her only interest. The halla were one of her greatest passions. There were white furred creatures were bound to the Dalish, and to all of the Elvhen, but some of the Dalish shared a closer bond with their animal companions than others, Endrin was one such elf. As far back as she could remember she'd always loved the halla, and they responded better to her than almost anyone else. She was particularly close with Rayd, the halla that currently held her attention. Rayd and Endrin were so close that at times it seemed they could read each other's minds. Their bond had only grown stronger when Endrin had been permitted to start riding him six years ago.

Endrin knew that someone was coming as soon as Rayd lifted his head, making a kind of humming noise in his throat. It was one of those times that Endrin could seemingly read his mind. "Hello Tamlen." She said without looking up from her halla-friend.

"How did you know it was me?" Her surrogate brother asked.

"Rayd told me." She answered, finally looking over her shoulder at him and flashing her mischievous smile.

Tamlen snorted and shook his head. "You know _lethallan_… I'm really starting to believe that you two share the same mind or something."

"Good." She answered happily and returned her attention to the halla. "Rayd wants to know what you want?"

"Okay…" An exasperated Tamlen said, "Now I know that you're just trying to mess with my head."

Endrin grinned as she answered. "Yes I am! And I think it's working! I'm really the one who wants to know what you want."

"Caledor and Larethae are back, and they say they have news and for the two of us, Junar, Fenarel, and Veersa to meet them at their aravel."

Endrin sighed and patted Rayd on the shoulder. "Excuse me Rayd." She said. "Duty calls." Rayd dipped his head in acknowledgment and moved to the feed sack to finish his meal as Endrin moved to join Tamlen.

It didn't long for the two apprentices to arrive at the aravel, the other three young hunters were already there waiting for them, together the five of them formed a half circle around the two master hunters. The young faces of the _da'len_ were still clean, unmarked by vallaslin tattoos that would someday mark them as adults. Caledor and Larethae on the other hand both had their faces marked in the vallaslin that venerated Andruil, as most hunters chose, a drawn bow across their faces with an arrow rising up from their chin and ending on their foreheads.

"My hunters." Caledor started. "The five of you are our oldest and most experienced apprentices. And today the time has come for one of you to undergo the Rite of the Hunter."

Endrin and her four comrades looked from their masters to each other, sly smiles spreading over all of their faces.

Larethae continued. "We have sighted a golden stag in the forest, and as you know, only one of you can have the honor of hunting it. We leave it up to you to decide among yourselves who that hunter will be."

Caledor finished by saying, "But decide quickly _da'len_. We are not the only clan in the forest, and there are many other hunters who would take the prize." With that said, the two masters turned at the same time and approached the bonfire that always burned in the center of their camp.

Endrin turned to look at her fellow apprentices and found them all looking back and forth from one of their number to another. "Tamlen," She said, and the four hunters all looked at her. "You're the oldest, and you've been a hunter the longest, I think entitles you to be the one to take the Rite."

"Yes." Tamlen answered. "But the truth of the matter is that you're a better hunter than I am…" He glanced at Fenarel, Junar, and Veersa before saying, "You're better than all of us. You're faster, more patient, and your instincts are sharper. I think you should go."

"Me?" Endrin said in surprise. She blinked several times before saying, "Do… all of you think that I should be the one to go?"

"I do." Junar answered quickly. "What Tamlen said is completely true… and besides… any of us can claim the Rite any time we want. The golden stag just makes this more special, and personally, I'm no glory-seeker."

"Neither am I." Endrin protested.

Junar chuckled before he said, "I'm not saying you are. I just think that your skills deserve some recognition." He glanced at Fenarel and nudged him with an elbow before Fenarel grunted and nodded his agreement.

All eyes turned to Veersa, who'd been a rival to Endrin practically since they learned how to walk, and there was nothing friendly about their rivalry. Veersa's father had been a flat-ear, a City Elf, who'd come to live with the clan and eventually married a Dalish. While most of the Sabrae had welcomed him, and later Veersa with open arms, there were a few who antagonized both Veersa and her father, and other who pitied them for their heritage. Veersa took it personally, and although Endrin had never been an antagonist, Endrin was the best of the apprentices, so Veersa was determined to outdo her in every aspect… and she usually failed.

"I don't think so." Veersa said venomously. "What makes her so much better than me? Or any of us? It's not like she's more successful than we are or anything. She just got lucky a few times, and so she gets showered with praise for luck rather than skill. I'm a better shot than she is, and I can track just as well."

"Shut-up!" Tamlen growled. "You're not a better shot. That was settled last week when you challenged her to an archery contest, and as I recall it was a tie! And we all know that Endrin tracks better than you do, and out of the five us she's brought home the most meat! So shut-up already! Endrin's going to go!"

"Fen'harel's fangs she is!" Veersa shot back.

Junar roughly shoved the unruly half-Dalish. "It's three to one _Veersa!_" He growled. "Shut-up!"

Veersa spun on her heel and stomped away in the direction of her parents aravel, swearing under her breath just quietly enough so that she couldn't be understood. The other three apprentices all turned to look at Endrin. Tamlen was the one who spoke. "Well I think that settles it." He said. "All three of us know that you're too modest to admit it, but you really are the best. Go on… Andruil bless your hunt, and Ghilan'nain guide your path!"

Endrin finally nodded and grinned. "_Ma serannas!_" She said happily. "All of you, thank you so much!" Then she ran after Caledor and Larethae, once she informed them that the decision had been made, she made her way to Ashalle's aravel.

"Ashalle!" She shouted with so much enthusiasm that the older elf dropped the basket she'd been weaving. "Ashalle! I'm going on a hunt… _the_ hunt! The Rite of the Hunter! I'm finally going to be a real hunter! And I'm going to be a grown up, no more of this _da'len_!"

Ashalle looked up at her adopted daughter and smiled happily in the motherly way that she had. While Endrin had never known her own parents, and knew very little of them aside from their names, Ashalle had more than filled both their roles. Even though Endrin was ever-restless, and had a tendency to get into trouble because of her adventurous nature and insatiable curiosity, Ashalle had never grown angry with her. She was the most patient, most kind, most understanding, and loving person that Endrin had ever known, and she could not have hoped for a better parent. Endrin had never voiced it, but she deeply wished that Ashalle really was her mother.

"That's wonderful Endrin!" She said happily as she stood up and dusted of her yellow dress. "I knew that your time would come soon. What animal are going after? A sabertooth? A great bear?"

"No…" Endrin could barely contain her excitement. "A golden stag! Caledor and Larethae saw one on their last hunt, and my friends want me to be the one who brings it down!"

"A golden stag?" Ashalle repeated and remained in stunned silence for a few moments. "In all my years even I have never seen one. You must feel so proud to be chosen for such a hunt."

"I am!" Endrin beamed, her emerald green eyes shining the like the gems they were so reminiscent of. "I'll make you proud of me Ashalle! I promise!"

Ashalle wrapped her beloved ward in her arms, kissing her temple. "You've already made me proud Endrin, time and time again. I've always been proud of you, and I always will be." She broke the embrace and placed her hands on Endrin's shoulders. "May the Creators bless you, Endrin."

"_Ma serannas! Ma serannas!_" Endrin couldn't help herself and she started jumping in excitement. "I'll be back soon, and when I come back I'll be an adult!" Endrin quickly hugged Ashalle in last time, than quick as a flash, she dashed inside the aravel, emerging with her bow and quiver of arrows, then she made a bee-line for the central bonfire where the master hunters awaited her.

Even though Endrin was gone, Ashalle still said, "Farewell… my daughter."


	2. The Rite

Endrin had been ecstatic the first day of her hunt, and her excitement had only grown after reaching the place where Caledor and Larethae had seen the golden stag, and she had picked up the trail. By the second day that excitement had dimmed, although she still remained anxious. On the third day after leaving her clan's camp, Endrin was growing weary. She had not taken a pack, since it would only slow her down and cause her to tire faster, and had instead only taken a few pouches of dried meat food and a small skin of water, all of which she had attached to her belt. Now she was starting to regret not filling her pack with supplies and taking it along. Water was not problem, as there were enough rivers and smaller streams that ran through the forest, but food soon became an issue, as the rations she'd taken with her were gone, and she didn't want to take the time to hunt more food. She was on her Rite, and stopping to go on side-hunts would only take time, and it would take even longer to build a cooking fire and prepare the meat.

As the sun began to set on the third day of her hunt, she began to feel the hunger pains wrack her body. As she sat down to rest, she could hear the words of Caledor as he sat in front of the fire echo in her mind. '_Do not stop for rest unless absolutely necessary. Every minute that you waste is another minute for the golden stag to be killed by another of the Elvhen, or eaten by a forest predator.' _Larethae had been standing behind her husband, and when he'd finished speaking, she'd said, "_The Rite of the Hunter is only offered once. Come back in victory Endrin, or do not come back at all_."

"I have to stop." Endrin whispered to herself. "I have to rest." She was hungry and exhausted, she'd barely stopped for sleep since leaving the camp, and had eaten while on the run. At every turn the forest seemed to mock her. She passed many game trails, and fresh tracks of deer, rabbit, porcupine, raccoon, and even a Ferelden Land Tortoise, all of which she knew were good eating, but couldn't spare the time to hunt down, kill, and eat. She remembered Ashalle, her surrogate mother telling her how much she loved her, and was proud of her, and yet Endrin was failing her hunt. She was still on the trail of the golden stag, but she'd been on the trail for two days now, and was no closer to finding the beast than she'd been at the beginning.

Endrin looked up at the thick canopy of leaves and tree branches above her, and at the dying sunlight beyond them. Even the sun seemed to be mocking her, reminding her that she'd been unsuccessful for three days. As she sat down on a moss covered rock, she couldn't stop herself from thinking, '_Golden stags are so rare that they hardly even appear in stories. What were Caledor and Larethae thinking when they'd let me go after it? Why didn't they just kill it themselves, then have me take up a less special Rite? Is this my fate? To wander the forest looking for a mythical golden stag until the Falon'Din sees it fit to take my spirit into the Beyond?_'

Endrin was so deep in her doubts and depression that at first she didn't even notice the feeling at the back of her head, like a separated piece of herself had finally come back, making her whole once more. When she did finally recognize the feeling, Endrin jumped to her feet, her hunt forgotten. "Rayd!" She said urgently, but quietly. "You came for me!" Her bow remained on her back as he ran through the woods, towards the feeling that she knew was Rayd.

As the young Dalish hunter came to the top of small rise, she suddenly slid to a stop. Below her was a clearing through the forest formed by one of the many rivers that cut its way through the woodland. Rayd was easy to see with his wide, sweeping antlers, and his pure, snow white fur. But it wasn't Rayd that drew Endrin's attention. It was the shemlen who stood some fifty feet away from Rayd, a shortbow drawn and ready in his hands, the steel arrowhead pointed directly at Rayd's heart.

"No!" Endrin screamed. She had never moved so fast in her life as her hand flew to the grip of her longbow, taking it up and notching an ironbark arrow of her own. She aimed at the shemlen's chest, but between her exhaustion, hunger, and fear of losing Rayd, her hands shook, and as she loosed the arrow it harmlessly embedded itself in the ground, scant inches away from the shemlen's foot. The shemlen released his own arrow, but in his surprise the arrow sailed clear of Rayd and the shemlen turned his gaze towards Endrin, who wasted no time in notching another arrow, her hands did not shake so much as she pointed it at the shemlen's chest again.

"You will not kill him!" She screamed, still holding her arrow. "_Shemlen_ have taken enough from the _Elvhen_! You _will not_ take Rayd from me!"

The shemlen lowered his bow. Not even bothering to notch another arrow. Endrin had him at her mercy, and they both knew it, but still Endrin did not loose her arrow. She'd never seen a human this close before. She'd seen them before, but always from a distance, always so far away that she could not distinguish them from her own kind, aside from their greater height and wider frames. But now, here she was, close enough to speak to a shemlen if she so desired, close enough to see his golden hair, his hazel eyes which held a gentleness that she wouldn't have expected in a shemlen, close enough to see the light playing off his golden colored chainmail armor, and his fingers which clenched into a fist in the anticipation of not knowing what would happen.

Endrin's hands trembled, but only slightly as she ordered, "Drop the bow, _shemlen!_" Then after a slight pause she said, "And any other weapons that you have!" When he hesitated she shouted, "Do it now, or I will kill you, _shemlen!_"

The shemlen reluctantly dropped his bow, then drew a longsword from its sheath and dropped it as well, a long dagger soon followed. "I am unarmed now." He called in a loud, clear voice. "Would you please lower your own weapon? It's making me nervous." Endrin was surprised that he could sound both sincere and humorous at the same time, but despite whatever feelings she had, she kept her arrow notched, and her bowstring drawn as she moved down the small hillside towards the shemlen.

Even after circling around him and determining that he was indeed unarmed, she still kept her arrow drawn and ready. "It's alright, Rayd." She called loud enough for the halla to hear, "He doesn't haven't any more weapons, you're safe now. Come and watch him for me."

As Rayd came closer, Endrin finally slacked her bow, but she kept the arrow notched. "Shemlen…" She said hatefully. "Do not move! I'm going to ask you some questions. If we don't like your answers, or we think you're lying to us, then we're going to kill you. Is that clear, _shemlen?_"

"Crystal clear, my lady." He answered.

Endrin wasn't sure what that meant as she positioned herself in front of the shemlen, she wasn't sure what she'd ask next either, but the question seemed to leave her lips without her bidding. "Are you here to kill my clan, _shemlen?_ You will find us harder to find and kill than you think!"

"I'm not here for your clan, my lady." The hazel-eyed, blonde haired man answered. "And I'm going to assume that 'shemlen" is the elf word for 'human'."

"Yes it is." The words still seemed to flow freely from her mouth without any thought on her part. "It means 'quick children'. It is what the _Elvhen_ have called your people since our races first met." When she had finished her dialogue, Endrin thought to herself '_Why am I suddenly conversing with this shemlen like this? He and his accursed race have plagued the Elvhen for centuries. I should kill him now and be done with it… One less shemlen to kill the Elvhen!_" But for some reason that she didn't understand, she kept her bowstring slacked. She was curious about this shemlen, and her characteristic and insatiable curiosity demanded to know who he was, why he was inside her forest, and where he had come from.

"Who are you, _shemlen?_" She finally demanded. "And why are you here? You are far from the shemlen lands, and now you are in _our_ lands… the lands of the _Elvhen!_ There is nothing for you here! What do you seek?"

"I don't know what I seek." The shemlen finally answered. "And all I want is a meal, nothing more. I promise, you have my word."

Without knowing why, Endrin replaced her bow across her back and put her arrow back in her quiver. "Who are you, shemlen?" She asked again, and she found that she couldn't speak to him in anger. "And don't answer me illusively again! Speak to me plainly! Who are you, what do you seek in my forest?! Answer me, or my friend will pierce you through your chest!"

"My name is Maric." He said in a placid voice. "And all I want is a meal. I swear, I didn't know the deer was your friend, I thought it was just another wild animal."

"It is not a deer!" Endrin shouted in sudden fury at the implication that Rayd was a common animal. "Rayd is a halla! A companion of the Dalish, and a friend of mine!"

"I'm sorry my lady." The shemlen answered. "Truly, I did not now the halla was a friend of yours. I only thought it was a deer. On my honor I promise that all I sought was an honest meal." He looked up at her and her weapons. "Please to not kill me." He pleaded.

"I will not kill you shemlen." Endrin said quietly. "You have done me no wrong, and I cannot fault you for you ignorance." Next to her, Rayd made the familiar humming noise again and Endrin instinctively stroked his neck, then she faced the human once more. "Maric of the _shemlen_," She said calmly, "Rayd senses no malice in you, and I trust him. You may relax, I won't hurt you."

The shemlen finally did relax. "What should I call you?" He asked. "It sounds strange calling you 'my lady', and I cannot imagine that you would like me calling you, 'the elf'."

"And you would be right." Endrin said, cursing herself for not killing him when she had the chance. "I am Endrin Mahariel, a hunter of the Sabrae Clan." She cursed herself again for lying about her status as a hunter rather than an apprentice. "You may call me Endrin." '_What am I doing?_' She asked herself. '_This man is a _shemlen!_ An enemy of my people! And he tried to kill Rayd! He'd kill me if I didn't surprise him like I just did. Why am I standing here talking to him like this?_' And she found that she had no answer for herself.

"Thank you Endrin." The shemlen took a step towards her. "And what should I call your friend?"

Endrin ran her hand down an antler, then stroked Rayd's neck again as she answered, "His name is Rayd, and he is a halla, a companion, and a very good friend of mine… Closer to me than brother."

"I'm sorry again for trying to kill him."

He sounded honest, and Endrin found that she could only believe him, she had no other choice. "Maric of the _shemlen_," She said slowly, still not sure of what else to say. "Why are you here? And don't say that you're searching for a meal, there are meals aplenty in the shemlen cities. Are you a criminal? You would not be the first to come my forest trying to escape his past… although you might be the first to leave!"

"I'm not a criminal." Maric answered. "I'm…" He searched for the right words. "I'm not trying to hide. I'm trying to find myself. Just like you are."

Endrin drew her bow again and notched an arrow, drawing the missile back until she felt the fletching touch her cheek. "And who said I'm trying to find myself?" She demanded. "I am a hunter of the Sabrae! I have no need to find myself!" '_The nerve of this _shemlen!' She thought to herself, '_Thinking that he knows me… in this forest… and he might as well be _my_ prisoner!_'

"You're lying." Maric answered, he turned his palms towards Endrin to show that he meant her no harm. "You're not a hunter, you're just as lost as I am."

Endrin didn't know why, but she let go of her bowstring, and the arrow flew towards the shemlen who'd called himself Maric, striking him in the shoulder. Maric dropped to his knees and yelled out in pain. He held the wound around the arrow with his hand but he was smart enough not try and pull the shaft out. He screamed again, and Endrin ran towards him.

"I'm sorry!" She said, "I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know why I did that! Just stay still." Her mind raced through all the lessons that Caledor and Larethae had taught her. "I will help you, you have my word, _shemlen!_" She promised, than ran away from him into the woods. Rayd stayed where he was, looking at Maric with his dark, animalistic eyes. He looked up when Endrin returned several minutes later, holding large, spade shaped leaves in both hands.

She moved Maric's hands away from his wound, then gripped the arrow as close Maric's body as she could. "This is really going to hurt." She warned him, then she waited for a few seconds for what she'd said to sink in before pulling the arrow out. Maric yelled again in what might have been a curse. Endrin ignored him and placed several leaves over the wound, then slapped one of his hands down on top of the leaves again, while at the same time putting more leaves in her mouth, where she began chewing them into a paste. Another minute passed before Endrin spat the leaf paste into her hands, then removed the leaves from Maric's wound and placed the paste onto the wound, holding her own hand over it, then grabbing one of the human's hands and pressing it down over the wound that she had caused.

"It's elfroot!" She said, even though she knew the human had no idea what she was talking about. "It will help! My people have used it for generations to heal all sorts of wounds and other things."

"You shot me!" Maric said, still on shock. He looked from the she-elf to the green elfroot and spit paste that oozed between his fingers back to Endrin. "Why did you do that?!"

Endrin opened her mouth to explain that it had been because of her sudden burst of anger when the shemlen assumed to know her, then she closed her mouth. She didn't have to explain herself to him! He was a shemlen, an elf-killer! And he was in her forest! By rights she should have just killed him and moved on. But part of herself wouldn't allow that to happen. The human hadn't tried to hurt her in any way, and as far as she knew, he'd never tried to hurt any other elf. On the other hand, he'd still tried to kill Rayd, but he'd promptly apologized for it, and she believed when he said that it was out of ignorance. But still… he was a shemlen. She owed him nothing, especially not an explanation!

"Why are you here, _shemlen?_" She asked, sitting down a comfortably distance away from him, her longbow across her lap. "No more lies from you… I want to truth."

Maric groaned and began cutting strips from his clothing to serve as bandages. "I didn't lie to you before, Endrin." He began tying the makeshift bandages around his shoulder using one hand and his mouth. "I… I wasn't happy with what I had before. My life consisted of making other people happy, and I couldn't pretend to be content anymore. So I left."

"But why are you here?" Endrin asked. "In the Brecilian Forest? _Shemlen_ don't come here." She looked up at Rayd and ran a hand down his side. "Even the land doesn't want you here."

"If it means anything to you, I don't intend to stay. I came here from Denerim to meet a ship, and from there I'm heading north, away from Ferelden… And I don't think I'll ever return, in fact it's my plan to never come back."

Endrin felt one of her eyebrows arch in curiosity. "Denerim?" She repeated the name. "That is… the big shemlen city to the north, yes?" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she said, "Is it really true that _shemlen_ cities go on farther than you can see?!" Then she remembered herself and only felt embarrassed. "Why didn't you just get on a ship in your city?"

"Because people would have stopped me."

Endrin arched an eyebrow again. "You are a very strange human."

Despite the pain in his shoulder, Maric still laughed. "You are not the first person to tell me that. And now… if I can ask, why are you out here? I admit I don't know much about your people, but I do know that there's no Dalish camp around here, and if you will permit to say so, you seem very young to be out here alone."

Endrin sighed. She supposed that there wasn't any arm in letting him know the truth. "The truth is that I'm not a hunter, at least not yet. I'm on a rite of passage, and once I complete my rite, I will finally be a real hunter, and I will be adult!"

"I see." Maric answered as he finished tying and adjusting the bandage over his shoulder. "So I was wrong after all. You're not trying to find yourself like me, you're out to prove yourself."

"Yes." Endrin nodded.

"Well then, I wish you luck Endrin."

"Thank you Maric." She said as she stood up to take to the hunt once more. Rayd made a humming noise again, and Endrin petted his neck as she said, "Lead the way _lethallin._"

Rayd made a quiet, bleating noise and started to move away, Endrin followed. She'd never heard of a halla accompanying an apprentice on their rite, but the halla were companions, guides, and friends to the Elvhen. And Rayd was bound to her in a way that neither of them understood. Not to mention that Endrin wanted him with her, he gave her hope that she wasn't lost, and that she would indeed complete the Rite of the Hunter.

* * *

Endrin's meeting with the human had further strengthened her faith in herself, and having Rayd with her now only improved her mood, and although she continued to track the golden stag for another two days with the only sign of it being the large hoofprints, she never let herself fall into doubt like she had before.

It was on the evening of the fifth day that she finally received her first glimpse of the illusive stag, and at seeing it, Endrin was forced to stop and admire it's grace, poise, and splendor. The stag was huge! Almost twice as large as the biggest deer she and her fellow apprentices had ever killed, and it's massive, sweeping antlers spoke of its great age. Endrin had to respect the beast. It had survived for so long in the Brecilian Forest, a place where in some places even the fabric of reality became thing, and the world and the Beyond seemed to meld together in places. In the Brecilian Forest, nothing was ever safe. Even the mighty great bears, and vicious sabertooths had to be wary, lest they become a meal themselves. And yet this golden stag had survived, alone. Endrin sat stone still for several minutes, scarcely letting herself breathe for fear that the stag would hear her.

Finally, with the utmost caution, she began to make her way around the creature. As it was, she was positioned directly in front of it, and the chances of landing a killing shot from such an angle were almost impossible. She needed to come in from the side, where she could shoot its heart and hopefully kill it with a single arrow.

She wasn't sure how fast she was moving, but it felt like moving an inch took an hour. Every time she set her foot down again she expected the golden stag to flee through the woods, leaving her in a trail of dust, but so far it still showed no sign that it knew she was there. Endrin didn't hold her breath, she knew that if she did it would only be louder when she exhaled, so instead she worked hard to keep her breathing normal, and blink at normal intervals to keep her eyes from stinging. The stag lowered its head to feed on a berry bush, and Endrin was relieved. If the stag was eating that meant it was comfortable, and it suspected nothing. But then her luck took a turn for the worse.

In the distance came the howl of wolf, and the stag's head shot up, ears turned towards he direction of the howl, then slowly swiveling around to detect any other sound. Endrin was close enough that she could see its nostrils twitching as it sniffed the air for any threat, and Endrin froze, not daring to move even a fraction of an inch.

The golden stag however sensed no other danger, and snorted in irritation. The wolves were still too far away to be any concern, but all the same, the stag did not return to its meal, and instead it began to slowly turn in a circle, a final precaution. Endrin saw her chance coming. The deer would turn its vulnerable side toward her in only a few seconds, and she began to draw her bow, closing one eye and sighting down the shaft of the arrow.

Just one more step and the prize would be hers! Endrin slowly took a deep breath and held it, ignoring everything else except the animal in front of her. Her vision seemed to narrow into a tunnel, blurring everything except the deer. Around her, all the forest noises seemed to cease. She could suddenly the golden stag in vivid detail, every individual golden hair, the moisture glistening in its eyes, the steady rise and fall of its chest as it breathed, and even from where she stood she could suddenly hear it as it breathed in and out. '_Just one more step… one more step…_' She thought to herself.

The stag froze, and Endrin's heart seemed to catch in her throat. The stag had seen her! It's dark eyes were locked onto her! With a snort of alarm, its powerful muscles coiled, preparing to send it on its loping run through the woods and away from the hunter. Endrin knew that this would be her only chance, and even though she was still at a bad angle she fired… and the arrow passed through nothing but air before embedding itself in a maple tree. The golden stag was already gone.

Endrin didn't swear, and she couldn't even bring herself to be angry. An animal like the golden stag was a master at survival, and was only being true to its own nature. Endrin replaced her bow across her back and began tracking the stag. She didn't run, she only moved at comfortable pace. Running would only make her tired faster. She knew her hunt was far from over, but she wouldn't give up. She would never give up!

Some distance behind her, Rayd lifted his own head, humming in sympathy for his friend. The halla could not read Endrin's mind, as some of Endrin's clan mates thought he could, he could only sense her emotions, and sometimes detect a faint echo of her thoughts. Rayd knew that Endrin's trial still continued, and he took up a quick trot to catch up with her.

* * *

For two more days Endrin tracked the golden stag. Sometimes she moved on foot, other times she rode on Rayd's back, although most of the time she walked since she needed to be closer to the ground to see the hoofprints or other signs of its passing, Rayd following a short distance behind. Unlike the previous days, Endrin had no feelings or hopelessness or depression. She had matured over the last few days, and she had learned the true meaning of the Rite of the Hunter. It had nothing to do with tracking and hunting a creature of the forest, it had everything to do with self-reliance.

Endrin had been on hundreds of hunts, but never alone. Usually with one or more of the apprentice hunters and always with one of the clan's more experienced, true hunters. Now she knew why that was. It so her skills could be put to the test, and not necessarily a hunters skills, but her strength as a person, her ability to overcome whatever obstacle she encountered, her creativity and ability to adapt, to change as the situation called for.

She knew that she would never again doubt herself as a hunter. She had met a shemlen in the woods, and had him at her mercy, quite literally holding his life in her hands, and even more importantly, she had seen the golden stag, a creature straight from Dalish legends. Now all she had to do was to succeed in bringing it down. Endrin smiled to herself. '_And I will do just that! No matter how far or how fast it runs, I will always be there. I am a hunter!_'

* * *

It was noon of the seventh day since she'd left her clan when Endrin finally laid eyes on the golden stag again. She was exhausted as she hadn't slept for more than a few hours since she'd started her hunt, and now even Rayd was slowing down. She still remained determined, and Rayd remained ever-loyal to his friend, but they were both wearing out. Endrin had only slept a couple hours a day, and Rayd hadn't slept at all. When his bonded elf slept or rested, Rayd stood guard. When Endrin tired of walking, Rayd carried her on his back. But Rayd never complained, he never refused to stop following her, he never hummed in protest when she passed a stream of clean water or a good feeding area. He only laid his head on her shoulder, or nudged her onward when she stopped for longer than necessary.

It did serve some consolation to Endrin that the golden stag looked just as tired as she and Rayd felt. The golden stag stood on a small rise that overlooked the nearby woods, but from where Endrin was concealed in the brush, even the elder deer couldn't see her. The deer was turning in slow circles again, but this time Endrin knew that it wasn't because the stag wasn't expected an attack, it was preparing to settle down to sleep and was making sure it was safe.

Without a sound, Endrin reached over her shoulder and selected an arrow from her quiver. It was identical it every other arrow in her inventory. A pinewood shaft, light and flexible, good for long distance shots and resilient against hard impacts. Goose feather fletching, waterproof and weatherproof. And finally the most important piece, the ironbark arrowhead, smooth edged and sharper than a razor, harder and stronger than any metal. Endrin silently kissed the arrowhead, then notched the missile to her bowstring and silently prayed, '_Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt and most beloved friend. All my life, I have followed your ways, the Way of Three Trees. I have never asked you for anything. But now I ask you… guide my arrow, and grant me this kill. Let my hunt be successful!_'

Endrin started to pull her bowstring back, but before the fletching even touched her check, she slacked the bow once more. '_Why should I kill the golden stag?_" She asked herself. '_It is a creature straight out of legend, and there will likely never be another one like it in my life, or the lives of the next generation. It has survived for years, lasting out the weather, the hunters, and the other predators of the forest, not to mention the forest itself. Why should I kill it?_'

And then, as if from the goddess Andruil herself, the answer seemed to come. '_Because you must. Because the Rite of the Hunter is about more than victory over the forest and it's chosen creature. It is about victory over yourself, about slaying a creature who does not necessarily deserve to die. You have already become a true hunter in your own eyes… and in mine. But now you must become a hunter in the eyes of your clan. Prove yourself Endrin Mahariel, you have my blessing._'

Endrin blinked, wondering if she had truly just heard the voice of the Great Lady of the Hunt, or if she had only imagined it out of wishful thinking. Then she realized that it didn't matter. Whether the words had come from the goddess or not, it didn't matter, because they were filled with truth. Endrin smiled to herself, even as she felt tears for the golden stag starting to build behind her eyes. As she drew the arrow, and felt the goose feather touch her cheek, she didn't even aim, she didn't need to. Andruil guided her hand, and sent her arrow along its path as it flew towards the golden stag, cutting through its flesh and piercing its heart.

The deer let out a moaning-wail that was so painful and full of loss that Endrin cringed, and she sensed the loss that was also felt by Rayd. Rather than run, the golden stag stood tall, holding its head erect and proud one final time. They amber eyes of the golden stag met Endrin's emerald green eyes, and Endrin saw the submission. The stag knew it was doomed, and unlike its common kin, which often tried to outrun their fate, the stag accepted it. The magnificent creature shuddered in pain as Falon'Din, the Friend of the Dead came and took hold of its soul, leading the way into the Beyond. As the soul of the elder deer left its body, death closed in, and the stag fell heavily to the ground.

"_Ma abelas falon._" Endrin whispered. 'I'm sorry my friend.' She approached the fallen creature with almost a reverence, then knelt by its side and drew her small skinning knife. She winced as she dug the knife into the golden stag's chest, pulling the knife down, then reaching in, cutting its heart free, and holding it up towards the sky. "My goddess, Andruil. I give you the heart of the stag as offering, and as thanks for the success of my hunt. And I ask your forgiveness for slaying such a magnificent beast of your creation… Forgive me, my goddess, and thank you for your favor."

With her own hands, Endrin dug a hole and buried the heart of the stag, which was now wrapped in leaves. Then she began the gruesome but necessary task of skinning the deer, and cutting the meat into manageable sections. Rayd approached as she did so, his head lowered in sympathy of the pain that she felt, and he shared.


	3. The Future

Rayd was heavily burdened with the pelt of the golden stag, and with the meat that Endrin had cut from the stag's body, and relief flooded through both of them as they cleared the last of the trees that separated them from the clan's camp. The Sabrae were expecting them, as the hunters had spotted Endrin returning through the woods and had sped back to inform the clan of her coming. Most of the clan were gathered around the bonfire in the middle of the camp. When Endrin saw Caledor, Larethae, Marethari, and Ashalle all standing together it was all she could do to keep from rushing to them, and instead taking the golden pelt from Rayd's back. The entire clan could see the exhaustion that was threatening to take over Endrin completely, but her face also shown with pride at her achievement.

When she finally reached the master hunters, Endrin dropped to one knee, holding the pelt above her, offering it to Caledor and Larethae. It was Larethae who accepted it, running her fingers over the golden colored fur, and as she did so, Caledor said, "You have passed the Rite, Endrin Mahariel. You have made me, Ashalle, and the entire clan very proud today." He gently took Endrin's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Rest now. The rest of the day is yours."

"But tonight," The Keeper, Marethari said. "You will leave your days as a _da'len_ behind, and take your vallaslin." Then she called loud enough to be heard by the entire clan, "And we will sing, and dance, and feast in celebration of the clan's newest hunter, Endrin Mahariel!"

As the clan broke into cheers, Ashalle finally come forward and wrapped her adopted daughter in her arms. What little strength Endrin still had in her limbs seemed to give out, and she fell into Ashalle's embrace.

"I'm so proud of you…" Ashalle said happily. "If only your parents could be here to see you today!"

Endrin looked up into Ashalle's careworn face and answered, "I don't need them here today, because I have you Ashalle." Endrin would always remember the expression and look of happiness that came over Ashalle's face at hearing Endrin's admission. She only vaguely remembered Ashalle half carrying, half leading the way back to the aravel that they shared while Tamlen, Junar, and Fenarel and clapped her on the back, congratulating her. What she didn't remember is going inside the aravel and falling into the bed that awaited her.

When Endrin did wake up she didn't open her eyes right away, she was too comfortable, and too happy to get up, and for a few moments she just lay still and basked in her recent achievements. She was so lost in herself that at first she didn't even notice the smell of flame roasted venison wafting in through the open window, her smile widened, and she became even happier as she heard the sounds of music and laughter coming from the center of the camp. Endrin finally opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't alone.

"Tamlen!" She shouted in surprise.

The blonde elf grinned in an embarrassed way.

"Have you really just been sitting there watching me sleep?!"

"_Umm_…" He started.

Before Tamlen could say anything else, Endrin lifted up the blanket with one hand and looked down at her body and she breathed a bit easier at seeing she was still dressed. Then she looked back at Tamlen, narrowing her eyes in mock anger. "And why did you let me fall asleep in my hunting leathers!" She demanded, and she couldn't keep her feigned anger anymore and her face broke into a wide grin and she started laughing as she threw the blanket off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey," Tamlen grinned and held up his hands. "I'm your best friend, but there's only so much I can do." He said playfully.

Endrin stepped towards him and shoved Tamlen backwards against the wall. "And that was for sitting there and watching me sleep… Pervert!"

Tamlen shoved Endrin back and as she stumbled backwards, she hit her legs on the bed and promptly fell backwards into it. Endrin only started laughing again, then held a hand up and said, "Come-on Tam. Help a girl up."

Tamlen took her hand and pulled her up to standing position, the pulled her close and hugged her, Endrin gladly returned the affection.

* * *

The night that followed was the happiest night of Endrin's young life. They feasted on the meat provided by the golden stag, and other forest beasts. Sang Dalish songs of triumph and victory, and other songs of the Elvhen that were even older than the Dales. The Sabrae, young and old alike, danced around the bonfire to the sounds of the flute, drum, fiddle, and lute. Statues of the Creators were brought out and decorated with floral wreaths.

When the celebration and festivities finally began to die down, Keeper Marethari called for silence, then said, "You all know why we are here, and the reason for this celebration. Endrin has passed her Rite, and is now counted as a true hunter of the clan!" She had to wait for a moment so that the cheering could die down before she continued. "All that remains is her vallaslin tattoo… Endrin, come forward."

Endrin only swallowed once in apprehension before she walked towards the Keeper.

"Whose mark do you choose?" Marethari asked, just as Ilen, the clan's master craftsman approached, already whittling a piece of charcoal to a fine point.

Endrin almost answered 'Andruil' right away, but somehow it just didn't seem right. Andruil was Goddess of the Hunt, and Endrin was a hunter. But there was someone else who had helped he through her Rite, and who had helped her through her life as far back as she could remember. _Rayd_. And Rayd was a halla, a child of Ghilan'nain, the guide of the Elvhen. She finally answered, "I choose Andruil _and_ Ghilan'nain.

Ilen stopped sharpening his charcoal stick for a moment, the he smiled and chuckled. "I have never made a vallaslin tattoo that venerated two of the Creators. But I think I can do it easily enough." He walked closer and motioned for her to sit on the pile of firewood that served as fuel for the bonfire. "Hold out your arm." He instructed, and as Endrin did, Ilen held his small knife over her arm. "I'm sorry Endrin, but this will hurt. Do not make a sound, or you will fail this test and will have wait for another year before you can truly be called an adult."

Endrin nodded with grim determination. "I understand." She said quietly. "I am ready."

"Very well." Ilen said and drew the blade across the inside of her arm, Endrin winced but did not make a sound. The blood fell from her arm and into a bowl that Ilen had placed beside her. "Do not move." He instructed, and while he waited for enough blood to fall into the bowl, he began to trace the outline of stylized halla antlers up her face with his charcoal stick. Once that was done, he drew an arrow, the fletching on her chin, and finishing with the arrowhead just above her eyebrows. After the tattoo design had been completed, Ilen stood up to inspect his work one final time.

Taking the bowl now filled with an inch of blood, Ilen began adding pigments and other ingredients, finally he stirred the concoction with a small wooden spoon, then looked back to Marethari and nodded. "She's ready." He said, then laid out a wrapped bundle, unrolling it to reveal a series of razors, blades, and other instruments needed to make the tattoo. Before he walked away however, he looked back at Endrin and gave one final piece of advice. "Remember Endrin, do not make a sound."

Marethari approached and selected a thin blade with a needlelike point, but before the blade touched Endrin, Endrin said. "Wait…" And Marethari stopped, looking down at Endrin with a confused expression. "I want Ashalle to be the one who marks my face."

A murmur of disbelief moved through the clan. No one had completed the vallaslin except for the Keeper, and the surprised eyes of the clan moved slowly from Endrin to Ashalle, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. Marethari finally held up the blade, offering it to Ashalle, and Ashalle hesitantly moved forward and took the blade. Endrin smiled as Ashalle started to follow the charcoal lines, cutting through the outer layers of skin. Endrin never stopped smiling throughout the process. The pain didn't even bother her, all the pain signified was her transformation into an adult.

* * *

Dawn was just starting to break over the Brecilian Forest. Most of the clan had finally went to bed after the night of celebration. Endrin still sat near the smoldering remains of the bonfire. The fire was kept burning at all times, but during the day when the light was not needed the fire was allowed to die down. Ashalle sat next to Endrin, Endrin's head resting on her shoulder. It was hard for Ashalle to tell whether she was awake or asleep.

"Endrin?" She said quietly.

"_Huh?_" Endrin grunted. "Yes Ashalle?"

"I just wanted to know if you were still awake."

"Barely."

"You should go to bed, my daughter. You know as well as I do that the hunters will leave this evening… and you will finally accompany them."

Endrin stood up and stretched comfortably before saying. "I know… I'm going soon, I just want…" Surprise suddenly showed on her face as she said, "Ashalle… you just called me 'daughter'."

Ashalle's own eyes widened at the realization. "Yes I did." She answered. "I'm sorry Endrin, it's just that… I… I wish that…"

"Don't be sorry Ashalle." Endrin said, coming back to her. "I… I don't know anything about my parents, the only thing I really know about them is their names and that my father was the Keeper before Marethari." She knelt down and placed a hand over Ashalle's. "You're the mother that I know." Endrin smiled up at her surrogate parent, and she saw Ashalle return the loving smile. Endrin stood up and walked a few steps away before saying, "Mother… there's something I want to tell you, something that happened during my Rite."

Ashalle nodded for her to continue.

Endrin told her about the _shemlen_ named Maric, and she left out nothing. She told Ashalle about how he'd almost killed Rayd, how he seemed to be able to read her, and finally about how she'd shot him then immediately worked to heal him. Ashalle never interrupted her, she only nodded for Endrin to continue whenever she stopped.

"What did I do?" Endrin said after she finished. "I shot him… and he never did anything to me. And why do I feel bad about that? He's just a _shemlen_. I… I don't understand. What does it mean?"

Ashalle answered, "It means, Endrin, that you have a good heart, and a gentle soul."

"But is that a good thing?"

"I think so." She nodded. "You're not like most Elvhen, who would have killed him on first sight without a second thought. I think that we Dalish have had that attitude for too long, and it has not benefitted us at all. We need elves like you Endrin. If we are to have a future, it will be because of you." She looked at the look of shock on Endrin's face, and she chuckled. "And because of elves like you."

"Do you…" Endrin gave an embarrassed smile before finishing the question. "Do you really think that?"

"I do." Ashalle nodded. "The Creators have a great future ahead of you, and so don't be afraid to embrace your destiny when the time comes."

Endrin smiled again, but this time it was her mischievous smile. "Endrin Mahariel…" She said distantly, "Champion of the Dalish." She laughed happily. "Doesn't that sound right to you?"

Ashalle laughed as well. "One step at a time, my daughter."


End file.
